noahsgenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad dude
Bad Dude (self-named Top Notch Joe) is the main antagonist and final boss of the first story. He's held onto the Cool Dude's power for almost twice as long as what's considered safe, and as a result has a somewhat monstrous form. Personality Backstory The Kinda Sad Event As a young adult, Bad dude was taken under the wing of Bad mentor as their apprentice. Bad dude came to love the world and all its people, which motivated him to take Bad mentor's place. Unfortunately, Bad mentor didn't share the same opinions, and wanted more than anything to wipe the Earth clean. They knew that restarting the world would upset Bad Dude, but they decided to do it anyways very last-minute so no one could stop them. On their last day, they took Bad Dude into the woods, far away from any other humans, and informed him of their decision. Before Bad Dude could do anything to stop them, they broke every soul on the planet (except Bad Dude’s) and passed Bad mentor’s power down to Bad Dudes power down to Bad Dude. Bad Dude spent the next few weeks in despair over what happened. He would’ve broken his own soul so he could reunite with his loved ones, but a side-effect of the Cool Dude's power was that the holder’s soul is unable to be broken - this is because, if the Cool Dude’s soul were to break, the power would break along with them and the Earth would decay. While wallowing in misery, Bad Dude noticed that the Earth stopped producing new life. He figured it might’ve been in response to his lack of a will to move on. Additionally, in his mentor’s will, his final wish was that Bad Dude would change the Earth for the better. These two things gave Bad Dude an idea. He called out to the spogers, one of which actually heard him and decided to cooperate. His idea was to simulate a hypothetical afterlife - where he was Top Notch Joe (keeping his real name a secret), the citizens were birds, and no one would ever be able to die because they're already dead. The spoger’s job would be to hold all the souls inside their bodies so that, if their body dies, the soul isn’t sent to limbo. The spoger who humored him was a little bit iffy on the whole idea, but they decided to go with it anyways, interested in the possibility that it might go well. Top Notch Joe gave the spoger one of the empty bodies and began placing new souls in the old bodies. In the previous world, corpses were saved for spare parts, but since the Earth stopped producing new life, he needed to set aside a decent number of bodies for future use. This cut the population nearly in half, and resulted in a spare storage room in the basement of the Cathedral holding a shit ton of dead bodies. Because of what happened, Top Notch Joe became a bit clingy towards traditions of the previous civilization. He wanted to preserve as much of the way things were as he could, even if he needed to change things up a little. He got a little too carried away with reinstating these traditions, though, and didn’t plan for the future very well. This resulted in him bringing back the apprenticeship tradition, but not fully considering the fact that in 20-30 years he’d need to trust someone enough to continue what he started. The only tradition he didn’t continue on was recording history, because in a way he knew what he was doing was morally wrong. He was willing to question those morals for self-comfort, though. Fast-forward like forty years! Top Notch Joe began hanging onto the power for longer than he should. He makes the rules, so he can bend them. The only thing was that thirty years was the max one could continue being Cool Dude before noticeable changes would begin happening, and it was anticipated that the power would completely consume the holder by fifty years. So, at this point, he realized he really needed to pass the power down to someone else. He begins the apprenticeship process, although a bit differently than the previous world.